The Strenght Death Gives-Kurt
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: Kurt's journey in life and the strength he has and where it comes form.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own any part of Glee except my disturbed twisted plot bunnies that keep breeding like, well rabbits.

**Warning- **swearing, pain, discussion of grief, Santana and Sylvester

_**The Strength Death Gives-Kurt**_

Kurt Hummel's continuous strength was a mystery to all he had been bullied every day since he first walked through the doors the doors that hold the hell that is public school. But at high school it got so much worse dumpster tosses, slushies', swirlies, pee balloons, lawn furniture nailed to the roof, names called, anonymous texts and calls, and the new one, fact that the teachers simply didn't care they acted as if none of it mattered.

Freshman year ended and most of the student body expected that the boy would be found dead in his bedroom and no one would miss him, no tears would be cried, no vigils held, no pain for him missing, and perhaps only the briefest fleeting of guilt from the bullies who still possessed a sliver of a soul. But on the first day back there he was as proud as ever strutting down the halls in his fancy clothes and this year he seemed even more determined.

Glee started up and as the year moved forward Kurt's walls began to come down but the subject of family was left alone, he would talk about yours and the odd detail of his like him being atheist or being an only child or his moisturizing. The most detail any of them got on his mother was during the Hello lesson when Kurt said "no she's dead this is her son." And no one thought anything of it; it was merely a comment said and forgotten. On that day Coach Sylvester was walking through the school after school and passing the choir room she heard soft shaking sobs and a soft voice saying "I feel like I'm losing you and thought maybe someone would notice." Assuming it had to be more dating drama of the Glee Club she would hear all about it tomorrow.

When Finn was blowing up about Carol forgetting his dad Kurt said only "At least she remembered till now." And Finn said nothing in reply Carol sighed and said "she's with him sweetheart, after a while we just, keep the memories to ourselves." She didn't see the pain go across Kurt's face showing his true dismay at her words.

It was the next year when his fight began to fall apart when Coach Sylvester saw Hummel Senior and his girlfriend Hudson version female. They announced they were engaged and Porcelains face fall before he forced a smile and began gushing about wedding plans in a half assed way. With an annoyed huff she strutted over and forced a smile "Congratulations now you can co-habitat and save the poor children from watching the two boys struggle to stay in a room all in the comfort of a single dwelling, oh the joy! Now before you make Porcelain wet himself at the prospect of getting to dress up the entire town as his own personal dolls I'm stealing him to see if he will come crawling back to us poor defenseless Cheerios." And before anyone could say 'what in the name of Glee' he was dragged into his office she screamed for Becky to keep everyone out.

Shoving him into a chair she knelt in front of him and spoke so gently he had to actually pay attention by leaning forward to catch her words. "Now you are going to tell what has been making you like this and don't give me the half assed lies you gave Schue about it just getting to you."

"The first day of school my mum told me to be myself and the people who loved me for it would be friends forever more, so I went in and even when I got teased she would dry my private tears and tell me stories to help me forget the pain. And then when I was nine she died from cancer and after that I swore to myself that I would fight just as hard as she did. And I have I have been fighting but no one thinks about how or why I am so proud and strong. But, now it's like I'm forgetting her forgetting my fight like I'm…."

"….leaving her behind. My mother left my sister and I only we had no good memories to draw on instead we were working to make her regret it that we lost who she was a simple woman who had other things in her life then just leaving us. Your mother was the same way but you draw on her to make her proud, I, I just…."

Kurt reached out and grabbed her hands "You just want to make her regret leaving you, look at us sitting here crying over memories with each other when others can't even see we're broken."

"That's the first step you know, admitting something's broken…"

They spoke for hours and in the end Kurt had been put as head of the Cheerios and special liaison for the meeting when she lost her temper and that night a young fabulous but broken gay packed up his things leaving a note. _'I am going to stay with a friend don't worry maybe she can fix me.-Kurt_' the only changes the school saw was an even stronger, brighter, and if possible, even more fabulous Kurt Hummel.

And it was Santana who described the corresponding change in their coach best 'Damn Hummel and his skills but he made the Coach fun again and for that you have to love the bastard.'

_**Fin**_

**Author's Note-** This is a simple one shot about Kurt's fight and unstoppable strength. I may post more of these reviews are appreciated. People hold on to grief in strange ways and if I decide to write more about death in the Glee world I may create a versus around this. I post a chapter 2 if I decide to do this. Thanks,

-Kate


End file.
